Ishtar
“There are many unusual things in this world. Everyday occurrences that cannot be explained. Bizarre phenomena that often go unnoticed because people close their eyes to what they don't understand. But the truth of the matter is, there are many unusual things in this world. And people… people are the most mysterious of them all."' - Yuuko Personality Generally business like or aloof while travelling, Ishtar seems to be driven to complete her mission but more than that create a name for herself among the Order, to leave behind a legacy that will be remembered after her time passes. The woman is usually not inclined to verbally speak unless asked, telepathy is her main and familiar form of communication. In a group mindlink, while Ishtars' personality is shown to be firm, with a wry wit, there often a flurry of emotions, and flit of thought and considerations that are often far more gentle than her words and verbal tone convey. The woman has shown to be extremely uncomfortable in emotionally laced situations, often prompting words of rebuke and annoyance from the woman towards the offender, however has been shown to be protective and warm towards children, going as far as to scold other party members, and take the time to properly tend children in their care. In her mindscape, her mood and thoughts of others are often conveyed in songs, her relationships with them, dances, something she has attributed to Rafael. Appearance ishg1.jpg|young ishtar ishg2.jpg|travel clothes ishg3.jpg|casual clothes ishg4.jpg|going to town Ishtar tends to favor the colors of the order of Ioun, wearing heavily crimson and gold cloaks and robes. While travelling she dons leather armor and her broach. Abilities As a Khalastar Ishtar is telepathic, she can skim and invade the thoughts of others, although it is a passive ability mostly used for communication. She has the ability to link the minds of those with which bonds are formed, even if they have no telepathic ability, allowing the group to communicate telepathically together. As an Invoker of Ioun, she speaks the old words of the gods for her attacks. Has developed angelic wings and markings upon her back. History Ishtar is one of the telepathic farseers of the Kalashtar tribe, a reclusive tribe of seers and fortune tellers, many tend to keep to themselves and the temples of Ioun or peddling their crafts while in a small roving bands. Members of the tribe are known to be reserved, even tranquil, often given to take time to think fully on their thoughts, and actions before giving a response. Kind, and caring, however, their responses tend to be that of intellect, rather than emotion. The reason is simple really, the tribe of seers with their closeness to the veil, run the risk of madness. Either being overwrought with the visions of the future and the endless possibilities, or the crushing feelings of an inability to change one's fate, for whatever the reason, an elder with substantial power is a rare thing among the Khalastar tribe, either by madness, or by the recent trend dying by their own hand. It’s a fate Ishtar has already accepted for herself some time ago, it is common from what she has gathered, members of her tribe accept the fate of madness in their golden years by their skilled members. As one who actively practices her craft and communes with the goddess Ioun to pierce the veil and see the what fate and fortune have in store, Ishtar understands the madness within her as an eventuality, not a possibility. And her fate won’t be to be lost to her own mind, but to be slain, hopefully without the death of too many innocents on her hands. Already in her thirtieth year, she is waiting for the day the howling chaos of her thoughts return, and once again she can no longer tell vision from reality and control what she sees or the powers she now wields. Ishtar has been a member of the Ioun temple since she was a child, she cannot remember if she was orphaned or sold, just the despair of coming to the large temple, and despite its comfort, can recall running away, many times as a child. It was the temple that raised her and taught her to temper her natural abilities. Campaign Development Ishtar had been selected to be a representative of the order of Ioun for a summons to the city of Waterdeep, the large port city seeming to be plagued by a recent surge of cultist. As the city seemed to be desiring the issue with the thugs of its city and the cultist infiltrating its town to be resolved swiftly, the lord of the city reached out to a number of groups. The order of Ioun, the paladins of Bahamut, mercenaries, and even hired some curious characters like a sorcerer, artificer, and rogue to find answers to what these cultists were doing and to stop them. Category:Characters